Four Sword oneshots
by Crystal114
Summary: WARNING YAOI just saying...i am only doing this until my brain actually gets working this is for fun purpose only...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me, Crystal114, I've been having some bad writers block lately so I kinda just did this for the heck of it. WARNING YAOI!**

"Who was that boy I saw you kissing last night?" Red asked furiously, his normal sweet face replaced by an angered face.

"What time was it?" Blue asked.

Red didn't know how to act, so he just burst out crying.

"Oh come on Red, I was kidding, I love you and I could die for you!"

"How soon?" Red asked.

This time Blue didn't know how to act, so he just stood there, staring into nothingness.

A few hours later, Vio came walking in the room and saw Red crying and Blue standing there staring. "Eh...knew it, they can't stand their first fight for even ten seconds."

**(A/N) well my first one-shot, I'm just doing these until I can come up with more ideas for my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second one-shot yay...**

"Vio, you are such a book worm," Shadow said as he walked by Vio. Vio closed his book and looked up with disturbed eyes.

"Sometimes I need what only you can provide: your absence." Vio said simply, looking back to his book.

"Ouch, enough with the over used sarcastic comment."

"Shadow, you remind me of the sea."

"Because I'm wild, romantic and exciting?" Shadow said, smirking.

"NO, because you make me sick." Vio flipped to the page he was last on and continued reading.

"Ouch..."

**(A/N) Ya, I'm using sarcastic comments to help with ideas...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya..I don't own...**

"Blue, what are you doing?" Vio asked the boy garbed in Blue. It was obvious Blue was thinking really hard, noticeable wrinkles pop on his forehead. Blue kept staring at Vio with a serious expression on, "Is there something wrong?" Vio asked again.

"AHHHH! THIS IS HARD!" Blue suddenly yelled.

"What is, what are you trying to do."

"I'M TRYING TO IMAGINE YOU WITH A PERSONALITY."

Vio's eyes twitched, as he turned around and left the room. Shadow walked in right after he left and saw Blue with a weird expression across his face. "Vio practices random acts of intelligence and senseless acts of self-control...you're no match for him," Shadow said, then left the room as well.

**These has no meaning or plot so enjoy the randomness that pops in my head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doesn't own...**

Zelda sat in her throne room just being bored almost falling asleep until she heard many footsteps, she shook her head awake and smiled at the three Links that stood before her.

"Hello Link," She said to the boy in green. "Hi...Link?" She said to the boy in Red. "Hi...uh...Link." She said to the boy in Blue. the fourth Link came running up from behind and smiled. "Hi..." the fourth Link stood there with a sad expression on his face. "Don't worry. I forgot your name too!" She said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Don't worry princess, you will get it soon, just look at out color clothes next time ok?" Green said. Everyone started laughing except for one person they had forgotten about, Shadow.

The reason why Shadow was excluded is because he had just won the World's Biggest Pain in the ASS Award but, that's a different story.

**Hmm...doesn't know what to say...Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5 Romeo and Juliet

**Haven't updated in a long time and i update this? Need to finish my other stories...Does not own..Zelda**

In a small country house, a boy in a red apron was shouting out unessicarily loud "BLUE? BLUE? WHERE ART THOU BLUE?! If you do not come I will drink this poisonous potion!"

Blue walks in some time later to see his bride to be on the floor, "RED! Why did you do it?! Why?!" He pauses and hears snoring, "Oh he's just sleep. Wow that potion sure looks tempting after being out in the fields all day!" Blue took a sip of the poisonous potion and fell to the floor.

Red woke up to the sound of something falling to the floor, "Blue?! WHY?! Why did you do it?! Now i'll have to marry Prince Vio."

Right on cue, the violet prince strode in the small house, "Hmmph, the fool! Now you will marry me."

"Never!" Red jumped out the window into the bushes. Vio ran over and peered out the window to see Shadow walking by and waving at him. The violet prince rolled his eyes.

Green re-read the script, shook his head and looked back on the stage. "I think Vio's character gives him too much emotion..." Green was prepared to dodge a book and dodge a book he did.


End file.
